


miss you

by emergencyemergencypili



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emergencyemergencypili/pseuds/emergencyemergencypili
Summary: yeosang miss his seonghwa but he’s never coming back
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	miss you

dear diary,

it’s been 10 days since the day seonghwa gone.I miss him so much.There’s nothing I do these days and I cry to sleep in my seonghwa’s hoodie.  
It smells like him.I know it might sound weird,but I don’t want to wash this hoodie.This is the thing that reminded me of him.


End file.
